


Mornings

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: Every morning, or enough that Mikasa gets annoyed.





	Mornings

Annie woke up first, as usual. Mikasa was sleeping pleasantly on her belly. Her face was turned toward Annie, and her broad shoulders were cloaked in golden sun. Annie didn’t want to disturb her, but she had to ask her something.

She kissed Mikasa awake.

“Hey, babe,” Mikasa said sleepily. “Sup?”

“Will you marry me?”

Mikasa froze for a second, then grew cross. “No.”

Annie blinked. It wasn’t the response she expected. “Why not?”

Mikasa sat up grumpily, her bedhair piled atop her head. “Because we’ve been married three years?” She showed Annie her left ring finger, the one where her too small wedding ring was stuck permanently. Secretly, Annie was happy that Mikasa could never take off the symbol that proved they were together forever.  “Do you have to do this every morning?” Mikasa threw herself back on the bed onto her back. “Let me sleep.”

Annie climbed on top of her. “I was thinking…” she said.

“Nghh…” Mikasa closed her eyes and tried to roll away, but she was already smiling.

“We could have our second honeymoon,” Annie went on, “right now."

**Author's Note:**

> From a [tumblr](https://erurink.tumblr.com) prompt. Tomorrow I will start posting my Dani's Mikannie Week results once each day. After that, I will go through my tumblr backlog and post my favorite Mikannie fics that are not here yet.


End file.
